1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air filtering apparatus that can remove microorganisms floating in the air (bacteria, virus, fungus, etc. (hereinafter referred to as “virus, etc.”).
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of removing virus, etc. floating in the air, there has been proposed an air filtering apparatus for filtering air by using electrolytic water (for example, JP-A-2002-181358). According to this air filtering apparatus, water such as tap water or the like is electrolyzed to generate electrolytic water containing active oxygen species such as hypochlorous acid, etc., and the thus-generated electrolytic water is supplied to a humidification element (a filter element, a gas-liquid contact member or the like) formed of nonwoven cloth or the like. Then, virus, etc. in the air is brought into contact with the electrolytic water supplied to the humidification element to inactivate the virus, etc. while the air flows through the humidifying element, thereby filtering the air. The filtered air is made to flow to the outside of the apparatus.
In the conventional air filtering apparatus described above, water such as tap water or the like used for electrolysis is condensed due to vaporization or the like, so that foreign materials such as scales caused by calcium ions, magnesium ions or the like contained in tap water or the like may be generated or occur. Furthermore, when tap water or the like is electrolyzed, calcium ions, magnesium ions or the like contained in the tap water or the like are oxidized and scales formed of calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate or the like are deposited on electrodes. If the electrodes are coated with scales, the electric conductivity is lowered or flow of liquid to the electrolysis surfaces of the electrodes is disturbed by the scales, so that the electrolysis performance and the durability of the electrodes are lowered. Therefore, it has been hitherto necessary to frequently execute the maintenance work to withdraw these scales, and this causes the cost-up for the maintenance.